1982
Peelenium ;Broadcast 08 December 1999 ;Playlist *Culture: Lion Rock *Grandmaster Flash & The Furious 5: The Message *Robert Wyatt: Shipbuilding *Artery: Into The Garden ;Events *Number of unemployed in UK passes 3 million. *Falkland Islands war. *Channel 4 TV station goes on air. Festive 50 1982 Festive Fifty - both all-time and year-only Festive Fifties were broadcast #50 - #46: 15 December 1982 #45 - #41: 16 December 1982 #40 - #36: 20 December 1982 #35 - #31: 21 December 1982 #30 - #26: 22 December 1982 #25 - #21: 23 December 1982 #20 - #16: 27 December 1982 #15 - #11: 28 December 1982 #10 - #06: 29 December 1982 #05 - #01: 30 December 1982 Other notable shows *Second series of Peel's Pleasures. Top Of The Pops appearances *04 February 1982 (TOTP) *01 April 1982 (TOTP) *27 May 1982 (TOTP) *01 July 1982 (TOTP) *23 September 1982 (TOTP) *30 September 1982 (TOTP) *14 October 1982 (TOTP) *18 November 1982 (TOTP) *25 December 1982 (TOTP) See Also *John Peel Show *Peel's Pleasures *Gigography 1982 Links *(BBC) Peel Biography: 1980-1984 - New Decade, New Music *Frequency Finder: Radio 1 Schedules 1980-82 *Wikipedia: 1982 *Wikipedia: 1982 In Music *List Of Shows Shows calendar The second series of Peel's Pleasures, with Peel standing in for John Walters, was broadcast on Saturdays 4-5pm from 1982-07-10 to 1982-08-14. Shared *05 January 1982 / 12 January 1982 / 18 January 1982* *03 February 1982 / 08 February 1982 / 09 February 1982 / 11 February 1982 / 22 February 1982 / 23 February 1982 *10 March 1982 *14 April 1982 / 26 April 1982 / 27 April 1982 / 28 April 1982 *03 May 1982 / 04 May 1982 / 24 May 1982 / 27 May 1982 *01 June 1982 / 22 June 1982 *07 July 1982 / 10 July 1982 / 13 July 1982 / 22 July 1982 / 29 July 1982 *16 August 1982 / 23 August 1982 / 24 August 1982 *06 September 1982* / 20 September 1982 / 21 September 1982 / 22 September 1982 / 23 September 1982 / 30 September 1982 *06 October 1982 / 11 October 1982 / 12 October 1982 / 13 October 1982 / 14 October 1982 / 20 October 1982 / 21 October 1982 / 28 October 1982 *02 November 1982 / 04 November 1982 / 16 November 1982 / 17 November 1982 / 18 November 1982 / 23 November 1982 / 25 November 1982 / 30 November 1982 *01 December 1982 / 02 December 1982 / 06 December 1982 / 07 December 1982 / 08 December 1982 / 09 December 1982 / 13 December 1982 / 14 December 1982 / 15 December 1982 / 16 December 1982 / 20 December 1982 / 21 December 1982 / 22 December 1982 / 23 December 1982 /27 December 1982 / 28 December 1982 / 29 December 1982 / 30 December 1982 *Feb 82-UB40 / Can I Hear Shipbuilding / Peel Oct 1982 / Peel F50 1982 / Nov-Dec 1982 / Kid Bryan And The Farmers Boys / Higsons 1982 / Kid Brian:The Higsons / Karl's Tape 01 - January 1982 / Karl's Tape - Early February 1982 / Karl's Tape 02 - March 1982 / Karl's Tape 04 - April 1982 / Karl's Tape 05 - May 1982 / Karl's Tape 06 - June 1982 (*) John Peel Torrent Compilation 8 of 17 (1967-1993) shows. Note: Show originally circulated as 22 October 1982 is actually 22 October 1985 BBC World Service * December 1982 (BBC World Service) Category:1982